Leyendas
by Kinai
Summary: Todas las leyendas tienen algo de cierto. ¿Que hay de cierto en la leyenda de Jusenkyo? Revisado el prologo.
1. Prologo

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takashi.

- La idea en la que se basa la historia es de Brendan O'Donnell y la estoy usando con su permiso.

- Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, también como ilustraciones basadas en la historia.

- Para cualquier cosa referente a la historia solo tenéis que mandarme un email. Gracias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Prologo

China es una tierra milenaria, hogar de muchas leyendas. Algunas de esas leyendas están relacionadas con el valle de Jusenkyou en la provincia de Qinghai, cerca de la cordillera de Bayanhar. En dicho valle se encuentran normalmente más de 100 pequeños manantiales, cada uno con su propia trágica leyenda.

* * *

Anochecía cuando sobre uno de los riscos que bordean el valle aparecieron dos viajeros.

Ambos iban cargados con pesadas mochilas. Sus ropas, desgastadas y sucias por la vida al aire libre, les identificaba como artistas marciales. El más joven llevaba su largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza, y en su cara destacaban unos orgullosos ojos azules. Mientras que el otro, bastantes años más mayor que él, usaba un pañuelo para ocultar su falta de pelo y unas gafas de cristales redondos.

Avanzaron hacía el borde y desde allí observaron el valle que se extendía a sus pies. Este estaba cubierto por más de cien manantiales, todos los cuales tenían clavados al menos uno ó dos bambus.

"Por fin hemos llegado a la legendaria tierra de entrenamiento de Jusenkyo" dijo el mayor de los dos y volviéndose hacía el joven añadió "¿Listo para empezar Ranma?"

"Cuando quieras viejo."

Ranma dejó que su pesada mochila cayera al suelo mientras se colocaba en guardia. Genma, su padre, se coloco en la misma posición y, durante unos pocos minutos, ambos contendientes se observaron detenidamente, esperando cualquier indicio que les permitiera atacar.

Repentinamente se escuchó el gruñido de un estomago vació.

"Ya es muy tarde. Empezaremos mañana." Genma comentó mientras relajaba su guardia y se volvía hacía el bosque dejando atrás a su confuso hijo que le observaba sorprendido.

* * *

Normalmente Ranma dormía profundamente, pero esa noche algo le despertó. Permaneció atento en su saco de dormir mientras intentaba descubrir que le había despertado.

La noche era clara y entre las ramas de los árboles se podían ver las estrellas. Alrededor suyo el bosque permanecía tranquilo y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de su padre.

'Eso ha debido de ser', Ranma pensó. 'El viejo me ha debido despertar con sus ronquidos.'

Se dió la vuelta en el saco e intentó volverse a dormir, pero en ese momento lo oyó otra vez. Una extraña melodía empezó a sonar entre los árboles. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se dirigió hacía la fuente de la música.

Tras andar unos pocos minutos llegó al risco desde donde, horas antes, su padre y él habían observado el valle. Ya no había duda que la música venía de allí. Ranma se asomó al vacio y enmudeció ante la asombrosa vista.

En el lugar donde esa tarde había innumerables manantiales, ahora se encontraba un lago enorme que ocupaba casi todo el valle. Sus tranquilas aguas eran agitadas por ondas concéntricas que se formaban y desaparecían sin razón aparente. Formando extrañas formas geométricas que se iban haciendo más complejas al son de la música.

Ranma, fascinado por el extraño fenomeno, se arrodilló en el borde del risco, y se quedo contemplando la fuente de la música perdiendo toda la noción del tiempo.

De repente un sonido completamente diferente, el ruido de la piedra al romperse, le sacó del ensoñación. Pero, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento y sus reflejos, Ranma no fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse cuando la parte del risco en la que se encontraba se partió y cayó hacía el lago.

Continuara...


	2. L1 C1: La llegada de Ranma

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takashi.

- La idea en la que se basa la historia es de Brendan O'Donnell y la estoy usando con su permiso.

- Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, también como ilustraciones basadas en la historia.

- Para cualquier cosa referente a la historia solo tenéis que mandarme un email. Gracias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Libro 1 Capitulo 1: La llegada de Ranma

Un cabizbajo Ranma caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia por las calles de Nerima; y aunque se encontraba completamente empapado eso no parecía molestarle. Simplemente continuaba andando indiferente a su alrededor.

Para él el viaje ya había perdido todo su sentido y solo deseaba que acabase de una vez.

Delante de el, atrayendo todas las miradas curiosas de la gente, avanzaba su compañero de viaje. Un oso panda cargado con una mochila que se dirigía directamente al Dojo Tendo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar de dicho Dojo se estaba celebrando una acalorada reunión familiar.

"No tienes derecho a decidir nuestro matrimonio. Yo estoy en contra" protestó la menor de las hijas, ante el anuncio de su padre.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Akane, padre. Ni siquiera sabemos como es ese joven" admitió Kasumi, la mayor de las tres hermanas.

Este fue el momento que eligió la tercera hermana para unirse a la conversación. Después de dejar el vaso del que había estado bebiendo, añadió con tono curioso:

"Es cierto padre¿Cómo es ese Ranma?"

Su padre les sonrió antes de contestar:

"No lo se, Nabiki"

"¿Como?", interrumpió Akane con enfado, "¿Nos has prometido a alguien que ni siquiera tu conoces?"

"Hace muchos años que no veo a mi viejo amigo", indico su padre, "Lo ultimo que he sabido de el es que estaba viajando con su hijo por china en busca de un legendario campo de entrenamiento".

"Wow, china", exclamo Nabiki con excitación.

"¿Qué tiene de especial china?", pregunto Akane; mostrando su indiferencia por el tema.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

"Parece que tenemos visita", comentó Kasumi mientras se levantaba para recibir a los posibles invitados.

"Seguro que es Ranma" anunció Nabiki a la vez que salía corriendo hacía la entrada seguida de cerca por su padre.

Kasumi aprovechó para retocarse la coleta mientras Akane permanecía sentada murmurando.

Enseguida se pudierón escuchar unos gritos de sorpresa, seguidos de una desconocida voz tranquilizadora.

A pesar que llegaba demasiado débil para entender lo que decía, ambas hermanas pudieron distinguir de qué se trataba de un joven. Esto fue suficiente para que fueran a ver que es lo que ocurría.

Al llegar vieron a su padre abrazando a un joven, detrás del cual se encontraba un panda gigante erguido que ocupaba todo el espacio de la puerta. Nabiki estaba mirando toda la escena desde el pasillo.

"¿Quién es?", preguntó Akane.

"Por lo visto ese es Ranma", contesto Nabiki con tranquilidad.

"¿Y el oso panda?".

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

"Se ha disculpado por el sobresalto causado por su llegada y, nada más presentarse, papa ha corrido a abrazarle mientras murmuraba algo de cumplir una antigua promesa."

"Parece muy bien entrenado" añadió Kasumi.

Soun se volvió hacia ellas. Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

"Hijas. Este es Ranma, el hijo de mi viejo amigo Genma"

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos escéptica.

"¿Y donde se encuentra tu viejo amigo, padre? Yo solo veo a un panda"

"Es cierto. ¿Dónde esta Genma? Estoy deseando volver a verle"

Su voz llena de esperanza ante la posibilidad de estar de nuevo con su viejo amigo.

Ranma miró al panda y luego se volvió hacía la familia Tendo.

"¿Podríais traerme un poco de agua caliente, por favor?"

La siempre diligente Kasumi se dirigió al salón para cumplir la extraña petición. Poco después volvió con un vaso lleno de agua caliente.

"¿Es suficiente con esto?"

"Sí, muchas gracias."

Ranma cogió el vaso que le ofrecía Kasumi y, sin más, le tiró el agua al panda que se encontraba a su lado. Transformándose este inmediatamente en un hombre calvo de mediana edad.

"Hola Soun, viejo amigo"

Había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones para Soun Tendo, que cayo inconsciente.

Media hora más tarde tanto la familia como los invitados se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón, mientras Genma acababa de contar como había adquirido su maldición.

"… y al salir del agua me di cuenta que me había transformado en un oso panda."

"¡Que terrible!", se simpatizo Kasumi.

Soun estaba llorando por la tragedia ocurrida a su amigo. Akane, más preocupada por la posibilidad de acabar prometida permanecía en silencio. Sin embargo la curiosa Nabiki si estaba interesada en el tema.

"¿Y tu Ranma¿También te caíste en alguno de los manantiales?"

Ante esta pregunta Ranma bajo la cabeza.

"Ranma no se encontraba conmigo ese día", respondió Genma.

Nabiki no hizo mucho caso al padre, más interesada por la extraña reacción del hijo.

Soun que había dejado de llorar puso su mano en el hombro de Ranma.

"Bueno, entonces no hay ningún problema"

Se volvió hacia la mayor de sus hijas que también era la más alta de las tres. Llevaba un vestido largo y recogía su largo cabello negro en una coleta.

"Kasumi es la mayor, tiene 19 años".

Unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas era la ropa de la segunda hija, quien además era la que tenía el cabello más corto.

"Nabiki es la mediana, 17 años; y la menor es Akane, 16 años"

Esta última también llevaba el pelo corto y usaba un traje de kenpo.

"Puedes elegir la que prefieras para que sea tu prometida"

Al oír las palabras de su padre cada una de las hermanas empezó a pensar cómo evitar el dudoso honor de ser la elegida. Pero antes de que pudieran poner en práctica sus ideas resonó la voz de Ranma.

"Padre. ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Es un asunto de honor, Ranma" contestó Genma, un poco nervioso por el tono de voz de su hijo. "La promesa fue hecha antes de que nacieras y servirá para unir las dos escuelas de Musabetsu Kakutô".

Ranma dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa.

"En ese caso me temo que no podré cumplir la promesa."

El efecto de esa declaración no se hizo esperar. Las tres hermanas permanecieron mudas por la sorpresa, pero no su padre que empezaba a enfadarse.

"¿Por qué¿Hay algún problema con mis hijas?"

"No señor Tendo. El problema es que he abandonado la practica de las artes marciales, por lo que yo ya no soy el heredero de la escuela Saotome".

"¡Genma!"

Soun se volvió hacia su amigo en busca de una explicación.

"Tranquilo. El chico tuvo una mala experiencia en china y todavía no lo ha superado, pero con tiempo…"

"¿Mala experiencia?"

Ranma se levantó enfadado y cogió a su padre por la ropa.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que solo fue una mala experiencia?"

"Tranquilízate Ranma. Eso fue un accidente".

Durante la discusión Ranma había levantado a su padre del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¿Un accidente¡Por Dios Santo! Si, si…"

Ranma, al borde de las lágrimas, no pudo continuar. Tiró a su padre al suelo y salió de la habitación.

Momentos después la voz de Genma rompió el molesto silencio.

"No os preocupéis lo superara con el tiempo."

Kasumi estaba preparando la cena cuando Nabiki entró a coger un refresco.

"Nunca habría pensado que podrían beber tanto"

"Padre está muy contento de ver a su viejo amigo"

Nabiki apoyó su espalda en la mesa mientras observaba a su hermana.

"¿Qué opinas de Ranma?"

"Parece un joven agradable"

Kasumi empezó a servir la comida en los platos.

"¿Podrías avisar a Ranma que la cena está lista?"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Creo que continua en el dojo"

"De acuerdo hermanita"

Nabiki acabó de beberse su refresco y después de tirarlo a la basura salió de la cocina.

Las luces del dojo estaban apagadas. Cuando Nabiki abrió la puerta se encontró a Ranma sentado en la penumbra.

"Ranma la cena esta lista"

"Gracias. Voy enseguida"

Nabiki cerró la puerta del dojo y se dirigió a la casa.

"Que extraño", pensó, "por un momento me ha parecido que Ranma tenía el pelo rojo y era más pequeño"

Volviéndose a mirar al dojo susurró.

"¿Qué escondes Ranma?

Continuara...


	3. L1 C2: El instituto Furinkan Incompleto

Avisos:

- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takashi.

- La idea en la que se basa la historia es de Brendan O'Donnell y la estoy usando con su permiso.

- Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.

- Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, también como ilustraciones basadas en la historia.

- Para cualquier cosa referente a la historia solo tenéis que mandarme un email. Gracias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Libro 1 Capitulo 2: El instituto Furinkan

A diferencia de múltiples ocasiones anteriores, esa noche Ranma y su padre se encontraban bajo techo. Mientras Genma dormía tranquilamente, Ranma estaba tumbado en su futón con los ojos abiertos.

La habitación permanecía a oscuras y el único sonido que se oía eran los ronquidos de Genma.

Estando seguro que este dormía profundamente, Ranma se levantó, y recogiendo sus ropas se acercó a la ventana.

Desde allí se podía observar la noche de Nerima; las oscuras casas y las débilmente iluminadas calles que no podían competir con el cielo estrellado.

Ranma, sin embargo, no prestó atención a la vista, se vistió y saltó al jardín.

"Sigo sin poder dormir", pensó Ranma mientras se encaminaba al dojo. "No, no es que no pueda dormir, es otra cosa. No necesito dormir. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no necesito dormir?

Ranma se detuvo, levantó su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos y se quedo mirándola pensativo mientras abría y cerraba los dedos.

"Pero eso no es lo único que ha cambiado. ¡Maldita sea¿Cuántas cosas más has cambiado, Jusenkyo?"

Ranma bajó el brazo y entro en el dojo. Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al amanecer del día siguiente Akane, vistiendo su gi amarillo preferido, entraba por la puerta de la casa después de correr durante media hora por Nerima. Fue a la cocina, donde se mojó las manos y bebió un sorbo de agua. Después de secarse salió por la puerta que llevaba al dojo.

Este era una construcción de un piso situado en el vértice interior del edificio principal. Sus cimientos eran de piedra mientras que el resto había sido construido completamente de madera.

"Y pensar que hace solo unos meses me conformaba con correr un poco entre semana", pensó Akane mientras recorría el camino que unía el dojo con la casa, "pero eso ya no es suficiente".

Ascendió los tres escalones que llevaban a al puerta y se disponía a abrirla cuando sintió algo extraño.

"Hay alguien dentro del dojo", pensó. "A estas horas solo puede ser un intruso".

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta de golpe.

El interior del dojo estaba iluminado por la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana y la puerta que acababa de abrir Akane. Un altar? Adornado con flores frescas era la única decoración. El centro de la sala lo ocupaba un tatami alrededor del cual se amontonaban ordenadamente cajas con material deportivo.

Akane observó detenidamente todo el dojo, pero no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando empezaba a pensar que se lo había imaginado, lo oyó otra vez. Un ruido amortiguado detrás de unas cajas, como si alguien se estuviera ocultando allí.

Sin dudarlo avanzó sigilosamente, pero lo único que se encontró fue un gato blanco recostado entre las cajas.

La sorpresa inicial de Akane dio paso a la curiosidad.

"Menudo susto me has dado gatito"

Se arrodilló e intentó acariciarlo. El gato, al darse cuenta de su presencia se puso de pie y, cuando Akane acercó su mano, alzó una zarpa y le enseñó los dientes amenazadoramente. Akane se detuvo.

"Parece que estamos un poco nerviosos¿eh?"

Akane lo volvió a intentar mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente, pero el gato tampoco se dejo acariciar esta vez.

"¿No te gustan que te acaricien?"

Como única respuesta el gato maulló.

"Entonces creo que será mejor que lo dejemos."

Akane se puso de pie y se alejo de las cajas. El gato aprovecho entonces para, de tres saltos, subirse a una de las vigas de madera que sujetaban el techo donde se volvió a tumbar.

"Si quieres puedes mirar. No me importa tener publico."

Y sin más se acercó al centro del dojo en donde comenzó a practicar sus catas bajo la atenta mirada del gato.

Cuando Ranma llegó al salón los demás ya se encontraban allí desayunando.

En la cabeza de la mesa estaba Soun vestido con un gi marrón, en frente suyo estaba Genma vestido con un gi blanco. A su derecha se encontraban Kasumi y Nabiki mientras a su izquierda se sentaba Akane. Kasumi vestía un vestido largo y un delantal mientras que sus hermanas más jóvenes llevaban el mismo vestido azul con blusa blanca.

Ranma les saludó, se sentó al lado de Akane, por ser este el único sitio que se encontraba libre.

Mientras Kasumi le llenaba el cuenco su padre empezó a hablar.

"Ranma a partir de hoy vas a ir al instituto Furinkan junto a Nabiki y Akane."

Ranma se quedó mirando a su padre sorprendido.

"Pero yo no puedo..."

Su vacilante respuesta fue cortada por su padre.

"Ya es hora que vuelvas al colegio con normalidad."

'¿Normalidad?'

Pensó Ranma mientras cogía el cuenco que le devolvía Kasumi.

"Akane y yo te acompañaremos hasta allí."

Se ofreció Nabiki.

"¡Nabiki!"

"¿Sí Akane?"

Todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa se giraron para mirarla. Al darse cuenta que toda la atención estaba centrada en ella, Akane se limitó a murmurar:

"Nada. No importa."

Un cuarto de hora más tarde los tres iban camino del instituto. Nadie había pronunciado una palabra desde que salieran de la casa.

'Puede que mi padre tenga razón y deba intentar vivir una vida normal. No es que no me guste, pero ¿cómo puedo tener una vida normal así?'

Pensó Ranma mientras abría y cerraba la mano derecha continuamente. Este detalle no se le pasó por alto a Nabiki que caminaba a su lado.

(...)

Nota: Este capitulo todavia no esta completo. Esto es solo un esbozo.


End file.
